1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle frame structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-2248(JP-A-2003-2248) describes a structure in which a floor tunnel front and a floor tunnel rear, which are formed of extruded material that forms a floor tunnel which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, are connected together by a cast joint. When a front impact load is input to the floor tunnel from the front of the vehicle during a frontal collision of the vehicle, this joint (only this joint) deforms, thereby absorbing the energy from the collision.
However, with a structure in which only the joint of the floor tunnel deforms during a frontal collision of the vehicle, as in the related art described in JP-A-2003-2248, the floor deforms in a localized area, making it difficult to distribute the front impact load over a wide area of the vehicle frame.